


Homemade milkshakes

by purplefox



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Their relationship is a slow process but Akihiko makes it ten times harder by being a tease





	Homemade milkshakes

There were limits right? To what he could expect of himself. there were limits to what he could do. And while Shinji was ignoring the limits of his body currently, he was daily reminded of what his mind could and could not endure. There was an idiot pushing him to the limit.

But Shinji loved that idiot. He always had.

He had grown up caring for Aki and it felt like he would die loving him. No matter what Shinji did or said the idiot could not let go of him. He was stronger than he knew but the burdens that Aki put on himself was painful.

How oblivious he could be sometimes too. That was agonizing. He could be so easy acting like he wasn’t taunting Shinji with his words and actions. There was only so much Shinji could endure. He should stop him.

But, he really did not want to. That was his. The way that Aki would watch him. The way he wanted to ‘talk’ late at night. He would invite Shinji to watch him spar. He would even invite him to help him with his forms.

That idiot always walked out the shower without drying his hair. He did it on purpose. He did it to make Shinji worry and to get him close. Shinji knew it. He knew it all but he never stopped Aki.

Aki had to come to him on his own terms. He had to make his own moves and he had to have the space to back off if he ever wanted to. Not that he ever wanted to. And Shinji had to be slow and careful with this thing between them.

He had to make certain they were always on the same page. He had to be the one for Aki when the idiot messed up or pushed himself to far. He needed to keep Akihiko the way he was and he could not hurt him any further.

So if Aki wanted to tease him into cold showers that was perfectly fine. Shinji deserved it. After everything that had been said or done that was the easiest thing for him.

But his idiot looked good. Really good, and he kept getting better. The more he boxed around the better his body looked and Shinji really wanted a taste. Not that Aki was letting him get more than a touch in here or there.

Shinji got it, this game of keep away was Aki’s revenge but Shinji was a patient man. Sort of. Well he would wait for Aki but that did not mean he was going to be that easy about it. Aki was driving him crazy with it.

Shinji was already of aware of his body. How could he not? Who wouldn’t be aware of that? It was just crazy. And he kept getting sexier with every day. And he kept staying later and later in Shinji’s room. Sooner or later Shinji was going to push him down. But for now he would watch as he was teased to distraction.

X

“You’re up early.” Aki’s voice drifted to the kitchen and Shinji glanced up from where he had been consoling the dog. He got it he really did but he was looking more plump than usual. A diet was a diet and it had to be followed.

“I wanted to get everything together.” Shinji went to wash his hands as Aki entered the kitchen his sweatpants low a towel around his neck and nothing else. From what Shinji had seen the tease was not even wearing underwear. “You’ve been working out earlier so I wanted to make sure you ate something proper.”

“Taking care of me as usual.” Aki took the cup that Shinji handed him. “How can I deal without you?”

“No clue, drown in your fangirls I guess.” Shinji watched as Aki tilted his head back and finished the cup in four gulps. Just watching him swallow was mesmerizing in a way that told him some private time not in a cold shower was required. “Of course you might just pull yourself together and stop being a brat.”

“But don’t you like this part of me too?” Aki questioned as he got close to Shinji to pass back the cup. “You like taking care of people. I’m not the exception.”

“You’re the cause.” Shinji said dryly. “The main reason I’m like this.”

“You were always sweet Shinji.” Aki shook his head. “But the way you look out for all of us. Especially glad, makes me glad that I met you.” Aki was closer than before the smell of the soap overpowering. “But I’m still learning you. Learning about you everyday.”

“Yeah you are.” Shinji’s eyes flicked down Aki’s naked chest before he met his eyes. “Me too, I learn about your airheaded ass every day.” He lowered his tone. “Never pictured you for a tease.”

The playful smile that flickered across Aki’s face before he schooled his expression made Shinji snort. “Me? A tease? Where did you get that?”

“Oh I don’t know.” Shinji said dryly as he stepped back. “All this lately I guess? I can look but no touching. You keep begging for something with your eyes Aki.”

“Really.” Aki pretended to consider it as he began to dry his hair. “I don’t recall.”

“Brat.” Shinji shook his head. “You usually have the others tripping over you calling you senpai but I’m the only one that sees you for the airheaded tease that you really are huh.” He took over drying Aki’s hair keeping his touch simple as he sighed.

“I’m the only one that knows the real you too.” Aki sounded proud of himself. “Care giver, delinquent. You’re a tease yourself but I know your true heart.”

“Isn’t that obvious?” Shinji’s voice was rough as he let the towel drop back around Aki’s shoulders. It belongs to you idiot.”

“It really does doesn’t it?” Aki beamed before he glanced around. Shinji had a moment of confusion before Aki was pulling him forward and down by the neck of his apron. There was a soft moment of their lips meeting before his arms were around Aki and Aki was backing him up as they kissed. His back bumped against the stove and they leapt apart breathing heavily.

“I should finish up.” Shinji swallowed.

“I should get dressed.” Aki smiled. “We can talk later. Over lunch or after my time in the gym this evening. You’ll bring another shake right?” That teasing smile, holding back was going to be even harder.


End file.
